One Meat Brawl
"One Meat Brawl" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 made in April featuring Mario and Willoughby. Script WARNING: The story might have swearing in it. It starts off with showing a groundhog hole in the middle of the grass. It shows the inside of a hole in which a groundhog is seen sitting down watching TV all about Groundhog Day. (The story takes place in February 2nd, 2019!) Groundhog: Oh boy! I can't believe it's Groundhog Day already! It feels like it has just been a few weeks since the last one happened! He then goes to his calendar which says "FEBRUARY 1ST, 2019" and rips it to which it now says "FEBRUARY 2ND, 2019". Groundhog: Well, I better get myself prepared for outside! This is gonna be amazing! He goes outside of his hole. Suddenly, Mario and Willoughby are seen looking at the groundhog in anger while he does not even notice. (Mario is also seen holding a shotgun) The Groundhog looks up and then gets scared. Groundhog: Umm... hello? Mario then starts shooting at the groundhog. Mario: Come on Will! It's Groundhog Day! Get him now! Willoughby: Ok! Groundhog: YIPE!! He runs back to his hole and Willoughby stands by his hole and waits for him. Groundhog: What is up with those guys?? Ugh! How am I gonna celebrate Groundhog Day when hunters are gonna show up! He then starts to think. Groundhog: Hmmm... Suddenly, he gets an idea. Groundhog: Well, looks like I have got some victims on my hands! He then laughs and looks at his hole. Willoughby is seen looking down at the hole. Suddenly, his eye gets poked by the groundhog. Willoughby: GAH! Son of a bitch! He then puts his hand in the hole. The groundhog is seen in his hole and pulls out a needle. He then pokes Willoughby's hand causing him to scream in pain. Willoughby: I'll get that good for nothing hog if that is the last thing I do! He then finds a near by bush. Willoughby: Hmmm... He then goes into the bush and digging is heard. The groundhog hears the digging and gets a trap set up. He then places a dynamite in the trap. Not noticing, Willoughby is heard digging until a loud explosion is heard. Willoughby is then seen coming out of the hole all grey. Mario is seen coming with a shotgun. Mario: Where is he? Didn't you get him? Willoughby shakes his head. Mario: Ugh! Never get a dog to do a man's work! He then peeks into the groundhog hole and his eye gets poked. Mario: UGH!! Willoughby: Woof! How are we gonna get him? Mario: Hmmmm... He then gets an idea. Mario: I got it! He then gets a toilet plunger and starts using it on the hole. Suddenly, they get something... a stinky surprise! Mario: WHAT?! Willoughby: Hot damnit! Gross! Skunk: How do you do? Mario quickly and gently removes the skunk off from the plunger. Mario: Come Willi! Rat him out or something! Down just stand there! Willoughby: (Sigh) Fine... He then goes into the hole with all his might. The groundhog however is seen on the other side. Groundhog: Yoo Hoo! Willoughby looks in shock to see the groundhog. Groundhog: Looking for someone? Willoughby: WHY YOU?! He starts chasing after the groundhog. Suddenly, the rodent hides in a bush and Willoughby finally gets him where he wants him. Willoughby: Finally! I got that son of a bitch where I want him! Groundhog: Wait... chump... you don't wan me... I have a family... hundreds of kids and a wife! He then starts telling him a tale of groundhogs with families causing Willoughby to cry. Groundhog: Each day... the kids wait and say: "Oh where oh where did papa go??". (Breaks the fourth wall while whispering) Eh, dogs are suckas for stories like these! He continues to tell him the story while Mario hears this. Mario: What is Willoughby doing?? He looks over to the bush to see Willoughby crying while the groundhog tells him the story. Mario: WHAT ON-- Groundhog: Ye oh. BYE! He quickly runs off while Willoughby stops crying. Willoughby: Huh? Mario: WILL!!! You let him get away!! Willoughby: I was too busy listening to his... OOOOOOOO THAT SON OF A-- He then charges at the groundhog with such anger. He is seen running behind a bush where the groundhog is hidden at. No answer is suddenly heard from him. Mario: Now what? It shows the groundhog telling Willoughby the fake sad story again while headphones are attached to his head. Mario then sees this. Groundhog: Toodly doo! He runs off again while Willoughby is seen still crying. Mario: KNOCK IT OFF!! He then slaps the headphones off his head. Willoughby: What? Where what happened? Mario: You outta be shamed! Listening to stories like that! Willoughby then smiles embarrassed. Mario: (Sigh) Just get that groundhog WITHOUT listening to his stupid stories! Willoughby: Ok ok! He then looks around for the groundhog. The groundhog is seen in the bush calling him. Groundhog: Hey chum, wanna hear another story? Willoughby: Hmmm... (sarcastic) sure! Groundhog: Ok! He quickly goes inside the bush waiting for the poor dumb dog. Willoughby: (Breaks the fourth wall) This time, I'll really get him! Watch this! He then jumps into the bush and a loud fight is heard. Mario then comes behind the bush to see Willoughby jumping around with his hands on his mouth. Willoughby: (Mumbles) Mario: WILLOUGHBY!!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF YOUR MOUTH NOW!!! He then puts his hands off from his mouth and he swallows. Mario: No... you didn't... Willoughby: But... I didn't ea- Mario: You couldn't have! You should be EXTREMELY shamed... you ate him! Willoughby: No... NO... Groundhog: Yeah. You ate a groundhog with a wife and and a hundred kids! You outta be punished! Mario: Yeah! What he said! A wife and a hundred kids! Soon, the groundhog takes advantage of Mario and starts telling him the story. Mario: (Cries) A wife and a hundred kids! Groundhog: All waiting... for their father to return! Mario continues to cry while Willoughby looks at this in anger. He gets a photo of a groundhog out and taps Mario's head. Mario looks up to see the photo of the groundhog. Mario: Huh? Willoughby: LOOK STUPID!! He points at the photo and the groundhog behind him. Mario looks at both in shock and then gets angered. Mario: WHY YOU!! Groundhog: Bye bye! He runs off. Mario: GET HIM!!! Willoughby: I'LL GET HIM FIRST!! The Groundhog runs to his hole that looks like a small cave and Willoughby enters but stops Mario for some reason. Mario: Get outta here! He then enters while Willoughby follows him. It shows shadows of the groundhog, Mario and Willoughby fighting while grunting is heard. However, it goes to the right to ACTUALLY show they are using their hands! Mario: (Laughs and breaks the fourth wall) Shadow boxing! All of them look at the audience. Mario: This way, no one gets hurt! It then irises out on him while they smile. Trivia * This marks Willoughby's first major role since The Hep Cat. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Groundhog Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Willoughby Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program